


The Incident

by fluffyplantprince



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyplantprince/pseuds/fluffyplantprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the accident and Gene tells finny that he purposefully jounced the limb, which Finny denies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident

Sitting was not an easy task for Gene Forrester. All he wanted to do was just come clean about the whole incident, but why should he?? Finny, or anyone else for that matter, doesn’t know Gene even did it. So why should they know? The stuff silence was no friend of Genes guilty conscience. All he could think about was why Finny only asked for Gene. Why did he only ask for Gene? It’s not like there wasn’t someone else at the tree with them. Leper was there too, wasn’t he? Don’t you think Leper is worried about his friend too? To be honest he’s probably more worried about Finny than Gene is. So why only Gene?

“So…” Genes voice cracked the silence.

“So.” Finny echoed. 

“How are… you?” Gene asked, twiddling his thumbs.

“Oh you know. As good as I could be. How about you?”

“Great.” Gene quickly replied.

Finny nodded and Gene tapped his feet against the white floor tiles, his eyes shooting around the room trying not to stay in one place for too long but also trying not to land on Phineas. The guilt was weighing him down like a bag of bricks and his lips were doing everything they could not to spill the beans, sadly those lips were losing. It took every muscle in his body to hold it in...to bad it wasn't enough. 

“Finny I jounced the limb and made you fall.” There it was,out on the table. Just sitting there, waiting for someone to grab it.

“No you didn't.” Obviously Finny didn't want the truth. He said it nonchalantly while picking at his pillow.

“What do you mean “No I didn't”? Of course I did! I would know!” Gene straightened up in his chair.

“Nope, didn't happen. You lost your balance and tried to catch yourself. That’s all.” 

Gene was dumbfounded. Why was Finny lying to himself? Gene knows what he did, Gene told Finny what happened, and yet, Finny is saying that Gene just lost his balance. Is he insane?

“Finny what the hell?” Gene abruptly stood up. “You know very well what actually happened.” 

“Can you shut up?” Finny spat out. Genes mouth immediately shut and his hands curled up into fists. “I am not going to listen to the person I love tell me they intentionally jounced the limb.” 

“I didn't say I intentionally-”

“Shut up!”

Gene stood there baffled, and he suddenly realized what Phineas had just said. All he could do now was blink, he stood there like a frozen idiot, just staring at Finny, incapable to pursue any form of communication. Did that seriously just happen? Did Finny really just say that he loves Gene? What does that mean? Does he mean like a brother, like a friend maybe? Or was it something a bit more… intimate. And then all at once that awkward silence came back, or was it there the whole time? Hidden behind the awkward words? Gene’s face had turned into a bright flustered pink and Finny had taken interest with a fold in the sheets. The door creaked open and a nurse's head popped into the room.

“Mr. Forrester, visiting hours are over now.” Gene nodded and cleared his throat while walking over to the door. 

“Bye Finny.” Gene said while grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

“Come back tomorrow during lunch so we can eat together?” Finny sat up in the bed.

“ALright.” Gene walked out of the room where the nurse replaced his presence. Shrugging the bag over his shoulder, Gene looked at the closed door and shook his head.

Genes sat on his bed, homework being long forgotten now saw itself on the floor, and looked at Finny’s side of the room. His clothes were scattered about on the floor and his bed had not been made. Obviously his room was not helping himself from thinking about what Finny had said earlier. If anything the room was making it worse, but Gene didn’t want to leave. In fact there was nothing more he wanted to do other than go sleep in Finny’s bed.  
Now, why would Gene, someone who couldn’t even tell Finny that he was his best friend, miss him so much and feel so guilty? Maybe it was just Finny’s words getting to him. Maybe the real reason he’s so jealous is is because has not admitting to himself his true feelings… no thats just crazy! What is Gene even thinking about? There is no way, no way whatsoever, that Gene found himself falling asleep to the smell of Finny on the pillow case. Lunchtime the next day, surprisingly, went very smoothly. Even with the slight hints Finny kept giving Gene. Finny ate his lunch on his bad and Genet ate his lunch on a tray table next to the bed.

“That nurse last night was pretty cute, huh?” Gene said taking a bite of a french fry.

“Eh, I guess. Not as cute as someone who is in this room right now though.” Finny wiggles his eyebrows.

Gene blushes a bit but brushes it off. “Look at you being so cocky.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Finny takes a bite of his burger.

“You act like you weren’t just talking about yourself, cause you and I both know that you were talking about yourself.”

“Exactly~ Now give me one of those.” Finny said holding his mouth open.

Gene fed Finny a fry, who munched on it joyfully, and then took a bite of his burger. “You know, you wouldn’t have to eat my fries if you had just made yours last longer.”

“Nonsense, your logic is obviously flawed.” Finny took a bite of his cake.

“Alright fine, but I want a bite of that.” Gene motioned to the piece of cake.

Finny got a piece onto his fork and fed som to Gene, who just so happened to put his mouth on the fork as soon as the doctor walked in. Finny pulled the fork out of 

Genes mouth and the doctor cleared his throat. 

“Sorry to interrupt you boys.”

“Not a problem.” Gene says wiping off his mouth with his hands. Finny scoffs, which earns him an elbow to the ribs.

“Just wanted to let you know the decision to let you leave today has been passed. You can leave whenever you want. Now this doesn’t mean you can go back to school yet. You aren't good enough to walk around for long periods of time yet. Just sit in bed and stretch your leg out.” Finny nods and finishes up his cake. “Gene, you have the rest of the day off so you can help Finny. Did you bring him spare clothes like we asked?” Gene nodded and patted his bag. “Tomorrow after school get all of Finny’s late work for him and anything else he missed.” Gene nods and pulls out Finny’s clothes as the doctor waves and leaves the room, letting the two know he will be back with the crutches and their two notes. The two boys moved the food out of the way and got Finny out of bed, as much as they could manage, and into the new clothes Gene had brought. By the time Finny was in his pants the doctor came back with the stuff and handed them to the boys. “No walking around for at least a week, remember to stretch it out.” He looks over at Gene. “Take Finny to your room then take those notes to the head principal.” Gene nodded and the two of them walked over to Finny to help him out of the bed. The doctor walked Finny over to the door and Gene grabbed the trays then joined Finny by the door. While walking out of the room Gene tosses out the leftover and hands the trays to the doctor. 

Gene sat on his bed and finished his homework while Finny laid on his bed fiddling with the sheets. Gene looked over at Finny, who smiled, and rolled his eyes at him. Finny scoffed and went back to messing with the sheets. 

“You wouldn't be so bored if you just did your work.” Gene motioned over to the pile of papers on the floor.

“Shut up.” He said looking at the other deviously. Gene quirked his brow and put all his papers away. “Thanks for keeping my bed warm.” Finny smirked. “Smells just like you.” Finny leaned into the pillow a bit more.

“I-I don't know what you’re talking about.” The words spattered out of his mouth and Gene tried finding something to busy himself with. Finny chuckled and Gene set his bag to the side of the bed.

“Don’t play dumb with me, if you love my bed so much why don’t you come join me?” Finny patted his bed. 

Gene sat there and looked at Finny who responded with a wink. Gene rolled his eyes and walked over to Finny’s bed and sat down on the soft blanket. Finny put his arms above his head and leaned back a bit. Gene leaned against the wall.

“If you need help with your homework i ca-” Finny shushd him.

“I'd rather have you help me with something else.” Finny wiggled his eyebrows.

“W-what are you implying?” Gene asked, flustered.

“What do you want me to imply?”

“I-I do- noth- nothing….I don't know.”

“Come over here.” Finny pats his chest. Gene looks at him confused and Finny sighs. “I've had a lot of time to think while I was waiting to be let out.”

“About?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“About how much i missed you.” A silent Oh came from Gene.  
Finny seemed different now, and it felt like he was acting really weird, very….open, more than he usually he is. Gene sat there, staring at Finny, not knowing what to do with this information. He hadn’t figured out how much he felt about Phineas and he didn’t want to say, or do, anything too soon. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Gene said with a slight smile.

“I try something.” Finny said.

“What do you want to try?”

“It involves you coming closer, as I asked earlier.”

Gene moved closer and laid his head on the pillow next to Finny’s. Finny turned his head to the side and smiled, leaning in a little closer. Gene leaned back slightly and Finny stopped. He brought his hand up and ran his fingers over Genes arm. Gene looks up at Finny’s charming face and leaning in a little closer. He wrapped an arm around Finny’s neck and played with his hair. Gene was now reacting without thinking. His body was moving in closer and their foreheads were now touching. Both boys had been staring at each other. Finny’s arm had made it’s way to Genes waist and his hand was resting comfortably in the small curve. Finny lightly kissed all over Gene's face, just brushing past his lips. Surprisingly, to both the boys, Gene was leaning into it, trying to get Finny to kiss him on the lips, The failed attempts and flustered noises makes both boy’s laugh.

“Why wont you kiss me?” Gene complains.

“When did you fall in love with me?” Finny said kissing his nos.

“When I thought I was going to lose you.” 

Finny chuckles and kisses Genes head. “No seriously. When did you fall in love with me?”

“I already told you, now what about you? When did you fall in love with me?”

“The second I laid eyes on you.”

Finny kissed Gene softly and closed his eyes. Gene happily kissed him back, while smiling into the kiss and melting into the others arms. The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the night, forgetting anything that might interrupt them in the future.


End file.
